A Second Chance
by I'm a Veronica
Summary: Regina and Maleficent wanted a second chance. They had both lost what they loved most, their children. Lily had decided to leave when Maleficent didn't want revenge. Henry decided to stay with Emma. They decided to leave for Auradon to get a second chance. The VKs never had parents who cared about them. Could this be their chance to have loving parents? Rated M for dark themes


A Second Chance

Chapter 1: Happy Endings

 **A/N: So I'm giving a crossover fic of Once Upon a Time and Descendants a try again! This is taking place after Descendants 2 and during season 4 of Once Upon a Time. The only characters I own are Faye, Malice, Conner, Elliot, and Hadley. Faye and Malice are the 8 and 13 year old children of Maleficent, Conner is the 14 year old son of Shere Khan, Elliot is the 5 year old son of the Evil Queen, and Hadley is the 15 year old daughter of Hades.**

Storybrooke, Maine 7:15 am

It had been over a month since the Queens of Darkness had entered Storybrooke. The Dark One had promised them the author. So far, he hasn't delivered.

Cruella was pacing back and forth in the wooden cabin waiting for Rumplestiltskin to come back with his newest idea to get the author. Maleficent was sitting in a chair looking down at the baby rattle that was modeled after her scepter. Ursula was standing by the window looking out, waiting for news as to what is to go on. "Regina is coming back, she has something with her," Ursula reports as she sees purple smoke appear outside of the cabin.

Regina storms up to the door with a clear smirk on her face. "We don't need that sniveling imp anymore. I found a different way to get our happy endings without the heroes getting in the way," she says as she waves her hand to open the front door. Under her arm was an ancient looking scroll that looked blank.

"Do you really think an old piece of paper could help us, darling?" Cruella says as she watches Regina spread out the scroll on a table. The scroll stretched across half of the table, the only marking on it being a black mark the shape of a thumb print.

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look dark to be filled with dark magic," Maleficent states walking over to look closer at the scroll. "This scroll shows different realms, one that has alternate versions of everyone in this town. Regina, how would this give us our happy endings?"

"Put your finger on the dot and you will find out, old friend," Regina smirks stepping out of the way so Maleficent could put a finger on the scroll.

Ursula wanders over to the other three villains and watches on from next to Cruella. Maleficent places her right index finger on the black mark at the bottom left corner of the scroll. Black lines grow out of the dot and form a land mass. Multiple castles appear on the main land while an island forms off to the side. Four red dots appear almost directly next to each other, the dragon sorcerous touches one of the dots with her left hand and a magic window appears in the air in front of the villains. The purple window swirls before showing the image of a young girl with hair as black as the night sky. The girl was running around with a smaller boy with dark blue hair. The image suddenly switches to a gymnasium with various half walls and boxes. A young teen boy stood in the middle of the room alone testing out the feel of a sword. He didn't have the mask on exposing his purple hair and bright green eyes. A splay of freckles plays across his nose giving him a more youthful look. As he goes to practice a jab, the picture suddenly changes once again to a teenage girl putting meal worms into the cage of a purpleish black lizard.

Maleficent pulls her right hand back and the images and lines instantly disappear. "Who… who are they?" she asks softly sensing a familiarity with the children. They looked enough alike to be siblings. Their eyes were filled with untamed magic. Raw potential.

"From the research I've done, they are the children of your counterpart. You lost your child, and those children never truly had a mother. You can finally have your happy ending," Regina states knowing that her best friend's happy ending was her child. She glances over at the blonde to see the start of a tear in her eyes. "We all have children in that land. There is a single magic bean that we can use to get over there. We would have a fresh start, get another chance for a happy ending. I will be going, who is coming with me?"

"That place seemed too bright for me, darling. And I have some… business to take care of with this Author," Cruella states before walking away from the three other villains. Ursula shakes her head before going back to the window.

Maleficent looks down at the baby rattle in her hand and wraps her hand around it. "When do we leave?"

Auradon Prep 8:15 am

Mal was feeding her mother when her phone suddenly started going off. "I'm guessing that Elliot and Faye didn't catch the bus… again" she sighs before putting her phone in her black dragon clutch. "What is with those kids and refusing to go to school," she chuckles before rushing out the door to head to the front of the school.

As she reached the front steps, a swirling portal suddenly opened up in front of her just at the bottom of the steps.


End file.
